


you, me, us; a pretty good idea

by dahyunroses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunroses/pseuds/dahyunroses
Summary: My mind feels like a foreign landPlease, carry me, carry me, carry me home





	you, me, us; a pretty good idea

Sana hadn’t felt like going out, especially not to one of the biggest night clubs of Seoul. Really wasn’t in the mood for the sweaty bodies to be dancing around her in the way to small space, for the unwanted hands to try to roam her body, the unwanted looks. But still, here she was standing in the middle of the overcrowded club; a glass filled with whatever alcoholic beverage Jihyo had gotten her. 

In her defense, how could she have said no when she received a call from her best friend, begging her to come with her, claiming that she needed to let loose. One of the reasons being, work. Something Sana couldn’t disagree with. The two girls worked at the same office, and their boss was a pain this entire week, or more like, ever since they both started working there. The only thing was, Sana had pictured her Friday night differently. When she came back to her apartment and finally took off her heels, she swore to herself to never wear them again. Had planned an entire weekend on the couch, because the minute she felt herself sitting down, she couldn’t bring herself to stand up again. 

Ten minutes later Jihyo begged her to go out.

The only reason why she agreed to go with was because of the second reason the younger one needed to go out and to let loose. To stop her from doing anything stupid. Jihyo tended to get pretty drunk when she did go out. And it wasn’t really a problem, going out to a crappy night club wasn’t a usual thing for her to do. The Korean girl always preferred going out to a restaurant while enjoying a nice glass of wine. And Sana had to once again agree with that too. The problem was, Jihyo did those things with her girlfriend, who was now also the reason why she was standing in that crappy night club surrounded with way too many people. She didn’t need to count to know that there were too many people inside, the smell surrounding her confirmed it. 

She looked at her glass, saw that there was probably one more sip in it. Sana tried calling for the girl who was dancing in front of her, but the loud beats coming from the speakers blocked out any sounds coming from Sana’s mouth. Tapped her shoulder instead to get her attention, when the younger turned around with a droopy smile on her face, she let out a laugh. Could already see on Jihyo’s face how Intoxicated she was. The way her smile reached her drunken eyes said enough. Sana first pointed at her own glass and then at the bar, her way of telling her she was going to get another drink. 

“Come back with some tequila shots!” She heard Jihyo shouting over the music when she had already walked away. Jihyo’s loud voice and the alcohol making her very intelligible. The request made her stop before she left the dance floor, turned around while she gave the girl a look, one that she hopefully got as ‘Should I really?’. The thumbs up and smile confirmed that she did. She shook her head before she made her way over to the almost empty bar, a few seats taken here and there.

She decided to take the empty seat next to a girl with long brown hair. The girl had her head laying down in her own hands on the table. Sana legs thanked her when she finally sat down again. She had chosen to wear her most comfortable heels, but in this case, most comfortable still meant uncomfortable. 

The bartender came quickly with her drink, and when she turned around, Sana saw that she had gotten a good spot, could watch her friend from where she sat, while she gave her legs a little rest. 

Sana had shot the girl next to her a few worried glances, she hadn’t moved in a while, and at one point Sana thought she had either fallen asleep or stopped breathing. It took about ten minutes of sitting there for the girl to give any sign of living, the barstool moved, somehow losing its balance, and if it weren’t for Sana’s quick handling, the girl would’ve been laying on the ground now. The girl had now sat up straight, head no longer on the bar. Eyes were shut tightly.

“Are you okay?” Sana asked, worry in her voice.

The girl mumbled something she couldn’t catch, not for the loud beats in the club, the noises had quiet down in this arena simply because the girl wasn’t saying any actual existing words. “I’m not— I’m not drunk.” The girl mumbled, turned her head in a quick motion, which seemed like she regretted. Only opened her eyes a little bit later. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Sana laughed. “How much have you been drinking?”

A finger pointed to her chin showing that she was actually thinking about the question. “I don’t know.” The girl answered, “A lot?”

Sana only laughed. “Are you even old enough to be drinking?”

“Excuse me, I— Yes.” The girl stated. “I’m very old already if you must know.”

“Oh really?” Sana shot back sarcastically. “And how old would that be?”

“I am twenty-two years old. I”m an adult.” She replied. The girl was now supporting her face while she looked at the other girl. “Are you even old enough to be here?”

Sana let out a loud laugh this time, tried to take it as a compliment. Wasn’t like they had such a big age gap. “Of course I am.”

The other girl didn’t answer the question, only nodded to herself, seemed to believe her word for it. But she didn’t look away. Instead, she looked at Sana. Kept starring at her. It didn’t make her uncomfortable, but she did get a bit shy. Sana let her hair fall down in front of her face, only to tuck it back behind her ear. When she looked back up, the girl was still starring at her. Licked her lips before she spoke, “You’re really pretty. Like extremely pretty.”

The older let out a cough hadn’t seen that coming from the girl next to her. “Oh, thank you.” She shyly said.

“No problem. Beauty like yours should be appreciated.”

Sana shot her a look, “You almost fell asleep on the bar here because of how drunk you were, and now suddenly you’re sober?”

“Who said anything about me being sober? I know for a fact I wouldn’t have been sitting here next to you if I were.” The girl explained. “I’m just slightly intoxicated.”

“Sure…” Sana trailed off.

“Dahyun.” She responded. It fit her.

“Nice to meet you Dahyun. I’m Sana.” She smiled back, had changed her stool to face Dahyun, while her right hand supported her head. “I’m older than you.” Hadn’t known what came over her when she told her that. It wasn’t a weird thing to establish for formality, but it wasn’t something she usually did.

Dahyun just nodded at her. “Nice to meet you too Sana unnie.”

Suddenly felt very overwhelmed, becoming very aware how much she loved hearing her name roll off her tongue. Dahyun’s voice was soft and soothing. It felt very comfortable ringing in her ears.

Her phone laying on the bar gave a vibration while she screen lit up to signal a text message coming in. Sana smiled when she read who it was from.

 

**Momo 1:14 AM: You probably forgot your key again, right?  
Momo 1:14 AM: Don’t even lie because it’s laying in front of me on the table. I do appreciate you trying to take it with you, next time, please don’t forget to put in your purse too.**

Sana 1:16 AM: Sorry! ;(  
Sana 1:16 AM: I really tried. Just put it in the usual place. 

**Momo 1:17 AM: Ok ok. See you. Have fun.**

 

When Sana put her phone down again, she was met with Dahyun’s eyes. Had felt her starring the short time she was on her phone, only for it to be confirmed when she put it down. “Why are you starring at me?”

“I told you. Your beauty should be appreciated.”

“You had too much to drink.”

“Another fact,” Dahyun stated. “Are we stating facts? Cause I can name a few. You have brown hair and brown eyes — a very pretty face. You’re a really kind stranger. Everyone here is either stupid or trying to forget something. Because why else would someone spend their free time in this shithole? Oh also, have I mentioned that you’re pretty?” 

Sana let her head fall into her hand with laughter. All the girl had done the entire night was make her feel happy. She was making her smile. So, for selfish reasons, she chose to stay here. Jihyo seemed to have enough fun on the dance floor on her own.

So she stayed with Dahyun and talked, talked for hours. Learned a lot about the younger girl, about how she was in her third year of college at the University of Seoul, to going to small facts of learning the reason behind her nickname. And Sana really enjoyed getting to know the younger girl, who seemed to be sobering up little by the time they spend together. Her flirtatious confessions showed that the vodka hadn’t left her body yet. Found out that her go-to-drink was vodka soda, one she greedy drank after ordering another one. Funny thing in that situation was that she wasn’t even drinking alcohol anymore. Sana had asked the bartender just to give her a regular soda, not even noticing the difference, which confirmed that she really had enough.

Jihyo came to find her after approximately an hour and a half, immediately eyeing the girl sitting in front of Sana. The girls were still laughing about a story Dahyun had been telling, hadn’t even noticed the girl standing there until she coughed. 

“Oh hey, done dancing?” 

Jihyo smiled at her, one that hadn’t reached her eyes. “Nayeon is picking me up.” Sana frowned, she opened her mouth to speak, but the other had already held up her hand, stopping her from saying anything. “She apologized; we’re going to talk.” She eyed the two of them again before she asked, “Are you staying?”

Sana hesitated, looked at the girl sitting in front of her who shrugged. She was tired, sure, but she had been having a lovely night and hadn’t felt like she wanted it to end yet. “I— I’ll stay.”

Jihyo gave her a quick smile and a hug before she walked away. When she turned to look at the girl next to her, she found her with a satisfied smile on her face.

“That’s kind of you, to stay with me I mean.”

“Well, you did call me a nice stranger, right?”

“I guess I did,” Dahyun confirmed, bubbly smile still showing on her face. “The club is almost closing.”  
“It is?” Sana asked, took out her phone to check the time, the clock showing that it was 03.27 AM. Which meant the club was only open for another thirty minutes. “Time really goes fast when you’re having a good time.”

“Well, I am pretty good company indeed.” 

“Alright, you go from being a sweet talker to praising yourself? Guess those two go well combined.”  
Dahyun shrugged, “Well, I wouldn’t say that it has helped me.”

Sana’s mouth opened, feigning shock. “So I’m the only idiot falling for it?”

She saw the way Dahyun licked her lips, how her gaze dropped to Sana’s when she spoke, “Would that be a bad thing?”

The older shut her lips tightly, “You’ve made enjoy tonight when I felt like it wasn’t going to be that great of a night, so no. Definitely no.”

“Good.” Dahyun abruptly stood up, chair bouncing behind her. “ I enjoyed tonight too.” The older her chair was still facing the younger one. It only took her one step for her legs to touch Sana’s knees. The younger one suddenly becoming very close to her. “Thank you for tonight, unnie.”

Sana offered the girl another smile, but looked down instead, becoming once again very shy with the girl giving her so much attention. 

Eyes immediately met again when her gaze went up, the younger girl being even closer as before. It only took one more look before Sana felt herself leaning, felt herself placing her lips on the other girl. She tried to make the kiss go slow, wanted to save the moment. Enjoy it. Sana hadn’t done anything but place her lips on hers. But the way Dahyun's hands reached out to grab the back of Sana’s neck made her know she wanted to speed the kiss up, the way her lips moved against her own showed that she wanted more at that moment. Sana pulled back, let out a giggle when she heard the other whine. Instead she put her face in the crook of Dahyun’s neck, trying to hid the blush from forming. “We should get you home.”

“I can’t go home.”

Sana leaned back in her chair. “Come on.”

“No, I really can’t go home.”

“Huh?” Sana hummed, “Why not?”

Dahyun shook her head to herself. “Never mind. I’ll just try to find a hotel. Instead, it’s fine.”

Sana bit her tongue, didn’t want to question her, or make it seem like she didn’t trust her, but was she really going to invite someone into her own home? Someone she just met? She had never taken people home, for the fact that she just didn’t trust any enough. But it seemed like there was no other option, and the girl in front of her appeared genuine. There had to be a first time for everything she thought. “Uh, I don’t— You can sleep at my place?”

Dahyun’s cheeks lit up. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just—“

“Dahyun? I’m offering. And not to sleep with you, I can sleep with my roommate while you take my bed. It’s fine.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I didn’t have to keep you company all night either, but I wanted to. Just like I want to help you out now, you shouldn’t go to a hotel all alone at this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Sana confirmed, held her hand for Dahyun to take. She saw the younger starring at it before she took the hand in her own. “See it as a peace offering for feeding you normal sodas all night.”

“You really thought I didn’t notice that?” Dahyun chuckled when they walked out of the club. “The vodka is pretty bad here which means the taste is stronger.”

“I… I’m not even going to say anything anymore.”

 

—

 

_The walk home was quiet. Hands were still holding onto each other while they shared some stories. It hadn’t been a long distance to walk. Had reached the apartment in a matter of a few minutes._

_The two girls tried to stumble in as quietly as possible but had miserably failed. Sana already heard a voice coming from the hall and a door opening. “Sana? Is that you?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep Momoring.” Sana tried to respond as quickly as she could. Had taken off her heels in a matter of seconds when she told Dahyun to be quiet with a smile._

_“No I have to pee—“ The girl in the hallway spoke, but had cut herself off when she met not one but two girls standing in front of her, one with a sheepish look and the other with her eyes widened. “Dahyun-ah?”_

_“M-Momo? I—“_

_Sana grew confused, “Wait, you two know each other?”_

_The girl was now standing in front of them nervously scratched the back of her head while Dahyun gulped. “We, uh— we dated.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for checking out my story. It was meant to be a one shot but well, it's not anymore.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @socialautwice :)


End file.
